


Torrid Tuesday #13: Talk Dirty To Me!

by Tkeyla



Series: Tkeyla's Torrid Tuesdays [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkeyla/pseuds/Tkeyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Torrid Tuesday #13: Talk Dirty to Me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torrid Tuesday #13: Talk Dirty To Me!

  
“You know what we never do,” Danny said as he rubbed his come into Steve’s hard stomach. They had just spent the entire morning lazing in bed, making slow, toe-curling love. They remained in the glow of the after-effect, their breathing finally slowing to normal.  
  
“Hard to believe there’s _anything_ we’ve never done,” Steve said, a satisfied smile on his face. His fingers were combing through Danny’s wildly disheveled hair, making it even more unruly.  
  
“Dirty talk,” Danny said, managing to tilt his head up to look at Steve. “We never talk dirty.”  
  
“Hmm….” Steve considered Danny’s words, seeing the truth in them. “We usually don’t have the time. We get involved so fast we barely talk at all.”  
  
“ _You_ barely talk,” Danny corrected.  
  
“You aren’t talkative during sex,” Steve said. “Before, yes. After, definitely. Not so much during.”  
  
“I guess not,” Danny said. “But we could try it in the ‘before.’”  
  
“I suppose,” Steve said. “Although I always thought the point of it was to seduce your partner. I don’t need words to do that.”  
  
“True that,” Danny had to agree. “Why don’t you haul your gorgeous partner-pleasing body out of our bed and make me coffee?”  
  
“What’s in that for me?” Steve asked.  
  
“My eternal gratitude. A distinct lack of bitching if you do it,” Danny said.  
  
“Nah,” Steve said, rolling over so he was laying on top of Danny. “I consider your bitching foreplay. And I already have your gratitude.”  
  
“Well, there is that,” Danny had to agree, reaching up for Steve’s lips. Steve captured Danny’s mouth, preventing any possibility of talk.  
  
That night, they lay curled up together, Steve slowly caressing Danny’s erection as it became more and more firm. “Muddy footprints…unswept kitchen floor…sweaty gym socks…grease stained jeans….”  
  
“What?” Danny asked, backing up enough to look cross-eyed at Steve. “What are you going on about?”  
  
“I’m talking dirty. You told me you wanted me to,” Steve said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
“Oh. My. God. You have suffered one too many concussions. Sweaty gym socks? Only you would find that a turn-on. Grease-stained jeans? What the ever loving hell?” Danny ranted. “How hard were they laughing when they called you Smooth Dog? Did you ever get laid before you met me? God, it’s a good thing you are so pretty. Otherwise you’d be celibate.”  
  
Steve laughed, encroaching on Danny to kiss the words out of his mouth. “You are too easy.”  
  
“And you are a sick, sick man,” Danny informed him, reaching down for Steve’s erection and stroking it just the way he knew Steve liked best.  
  
“I got a rant. That’s the surest way to turn me on,” Steve told him.   
  
_“Muddy footprints._ Only you, Steven. Only you.”


End file.
